Play it Again
by yafruitloopdingus
Summary: Elijah Ashford is Sam Evans's cousin who has arrived at McKinley High and can't wait for winter break, that is until he sees a certain plaque in a very familiar room, which looks like it hasn't been used for years. Well a couple of years, anyways. With a little help from Elijah, Sam just might, be able to bring hope back to the students of McKinley. [syoc-closed]
1. Chapter 1

Introduction – Elijah's POV

Lima, Ohio. The one place, I hated being. The stupid fall air sucked of hints, telling me that fall was approaching. The foliage looked rather ugly, and the high school had already began it's session.

Angrily, I get out of my car, and head towards the main entrance, in hopes that it would show me where the office was, as I think back to my old school, which had a map as soon as you entered the school, so all the freshman, and newbies would know where things were. At the entrance, I see a huge banner, which stated that the school had **TITAN PRIDE**, in which, I had doubted everybody at the school had. Still having no idea which way to go, I had taken a guess, and decided to press my luck.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I address, even though, it was just an excuse to get her attention. I hated using the term "_ma'am_". I had no idea why, but it was always one of my biggest annoyances, and I wasn't sure as to how she would take it, being as some women hated the term as well.

"Shouldn't you be in class, already?" she asks grudgingly, as she meets my clear blue sky eyes. (Honestly, I swear they're clear blue, because, when I was younger they reminded me of the sky, and no, I'm not making that up. I wish I were, because having eyes you can compare with the sky isn't all that great.)

"Yes, I believe so, but I'm new here. Just started today, and I need to find the office so I can register," I tell her, only half sarcastically, as I run my fingers through my brown hair.

"My apologies," she tells me, as she doesn't offer to help me with where the office was, and I made a mental note to hope I don't have her class, and if I did, I would be the smart ass.

"On the left, two doors on the right," she finally tells me, and before I can even thank her, she walks away headed to where she should be, or so I assumed. I make my way, and finally, reach the office, opening the door, and making it slam behind me, so everyone would know that someone was there.

"Hello," a light-haired woman responds, as I step up to the desk, and I begin my countdown until winter break, so I could boycott the damned over commercialized holiday called Christmas, and head down to Mexico with my friends from where I was originally, as I pull down my Rolling Stones hoodie with my hands. It was my dads shirt, the only reminder I had left of him.

"Yes, hello, I'm Elijah Ashford," I tell the lady, so she would be able to access my records, and get the class schedule, as well as my student ID.

"Welcome to McKinley High, Mr. Ashford," the lady announces. "Here's your class schedule, Mr. Whittler's class, is already is session, and is expecting you, and I'm sure you already know the process, any questions, at any time, please don't hesitate to ask," she tells me, as I finally turn my head, and notice the class directory on the opposite side of the office wall.

Second floor, my cousin, Sam Evans was teaching. This could be one hell of year. He may be my cousin, but doesn't mean, we'll be on talking terms, other than classes.

First class went by and then I headed to look for my locker. It was then, that I had decided to scout out the music room. I couldn't find one, but I did find an abandoned room, which had looked like it hadn't been used for a while. I checked the door, and oddly enough, it was unlocked, like everyone had forgotten it had existed. That was when I had discovered the memorial plaque of someone. I stepped closer, and read it. _Finn Hudson 1994-2013_. That was when I knew. This was where it was. The place where they held Glee Club. How could a room so empty, and a school full of people forget about this room, and what it meant to students, such as my cousin.

Suddenly as the bell goes off, I stand there frozen. I couldn't think. Well, I could, but you know what I mean, and then I begin to sing, a Capella style.

_She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate_

_Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate_

_I was lookin' for her boyfriend_

_Thinkin', no way she ain't got one_

_Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love_

_Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup_

_Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck_

_She jumped up and cut me off_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song_

_I've been listenin' to the radio all night long_

_Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is_

_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance_

_'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand_

_Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out_

_And she gave me a kiss_

_And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again _

When I finished, I headed towards class, in which, I was sure I was late, but I didn't care. I had other ideas, and making Sam happy (in that non-sarcastic way) again was one of them. I would put every penny into my bank account if I had to make this work. Sam Evans, as well, as that boy, Finn, deserved this, and I was going make him realize this.

-Play it Again-

Sam's POV

"Eli, I'm sorry, but we can't do it, as much as I'd love to say yes, but we don't have the funds," I tell my cousin, as he walks into my classroom, in which, I was assuming was his free period.

"Technically, school groups, and or clubs, don't need funds. Athletics do," he snaps at me. He definitely was my uncle's son. I looked into his eyes, and saw that he wanted this.

"It still requires money," I point out, as I pick up another students paper, and grade it, which, wasn't that hard, because, it looked like they hadn't even put an effort into trying for an A.

"I'll put every dime into if I have to. I know Finn would support this," he tells me, as his last effort to make me support this.

"You didn't know Finn," I snap at him, "You wouldn't know what he would have wanted," I add, as I place an F on the students paper.

"You're right, I didn't know Finn, but I know music made you happy, and you're the only family I have left after my mother took off for wherever it was, and dad committed suicide," he tells me, as he picks up his backpack and turns to head for his next class.

"Sam, I mean, Mr. Evans, would at least think about it?" he asks, before I can say anything else. "We don't even have to be in real competitions, when I was back in New Hampshire, he had a community show choir, and they didn't go to Nationals, or anything like that. It was just something for fun," Elijah added, as he opened the door, and left.

Elijah was right. Finn would have wanted this, and music did make me happy. Inside, I had wondered two things. One. Why I didn't tell him I was working here. Two. How soon we could get this show back on the road. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Evan's POV

I enter the library during second period, just knowing already, that Mrs. Mills, the librarian, would be timing when I would be arriving, and how long it would take for me to have my notes for that section of the book, that we would need for our next class.

I head over to the empty table beside the '_Reference_' section, and throw my Harry Potter Gryffindor messenger bag down on the floor beside me. That was when I spotted Khalon Snow. The genius of our class. I admit it, I've had a crush on him since as far back as I could remember, and now that we're in high school, I couldn't force myself to even talk to him. I watch as he sports his McKinley Mathletes Letterman jacket, and force myself back to taking notes.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Studying notes for Everman's class?" I hear Khalon ask, as he pulls a chair out, and sits across from me, and pulls out his iPhone, which is all decked out with mathematical stuff on it. It is then that I wonder if it is a dream or reality. Of all the students in this school, Khalon Snow would never sit at my table.

"Yeah, I have a test coming up, and I need to pass," I tell him. It wasn't exactly true, but it was passable. I figured, he wouldn't know otherwise.

"Passing his tests aren't easy," Khalon pointed out, and then ran his fingers through his red hair, and then looks back at my textbook.

"Yeah, I know. I had his classes last year as well," I point out, as I finally decide to give up on taking notes. I wouldn't be able to do so as long as he was here.

"Stay back?" Khalon asks. Damn I hated that question, and I wondered if I had really wanted to answer it. It was an answer I didn't feel like sharing, because, it was when I had been kicked out of my parents home for coming out about my sexuality, and I ended up being in foster care until the state decided that I was able to live with my aunt, Carole Hudson, and her husband, Burt was also when I had lost my closest cousin, Finn Hudson, due to deep depression, and didn't talk to anyone about it, in which, I wish he had, because, he would still be here.

"No, I had personal reasons," I answer him truthfully, but that was all I gave him for an answer, and that was all he was going to get. He didn't need to know about Finn. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I hated sympathy.

"Oh, sorry, man. Anyways, good luck with that test," Khalon tells me, as he gets up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"Yeah, thanks," I tell him, as I get up as well, and head towards the book selection I had wanted. I wanted something different, even though, I had read _Harry Potter_, which again, was another memory I had with Finn.

I scanned the shelf. What the hell would I read? _Divergent_ seemed to interest me, but I made a mental note to check it out later. _The Vampire Diaries_ seemed to girly, besides, I checked out the pilot, and it seemed like garbage. _The Hunger Games_ was alright, but I had read it before it came a trend. Then finally I had found something. _ The Maze Runner. _I had never read it, and what was the worse that could happen?

I checked the book out, and head towards my locker, so I would be able to get to class on time. I was doing fine, until some _bozo_ had decided to trip me, which I had landed flat on my stomach.

"Watch where you're going!" they demanded, as I realized that somehow I had injured myself on impact.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I hear someone sarcastically ask the student who had tripped me. I hadn't recognized the voice, but I knew it was a male's voice, and I was fine with that.

"You alright?" he asks me, as he helps me up, and scans the hallways quickly, as though, he were looking for a way out, if it was needed.

"Yeah, I think so. I heard a snap in my wrist, as I hit the floor though," I tell him honestly, as I adjust my messenger bag, now neglecting the thought of going to class prepared. "I'll be fine," I add quickly.

"So, does, McKinley always suck this bad?" he asks, not caring if he offended anyone, especially, the cheerleaders who thought that they owned this place.

"Depends, if we have a home game, or not," I tell him, as I think back to what Finn had told me once, when I asked him the same question, just on a different situation.

"Maybe, I should sign up, and become captain, maybe, that would make my cousin happy," he tells me coldly. I had just gotten the sign that him and his cousin didn't get along, but I wasn't about to ask.

"I doubt self injury would be the answer," I tell him, as I could recall.

"I never stated self injury, now did I?" he asks me coldly. I was starting to think this kid had issues, but for some reason, I liked him. I maybe, even liked him more than Khalon, but I wasn't sure as to why.

"I'm Evan," I tell him finally, as I decide to introduce, and adjust my messenger bag again, as my brown eyes travel over and meet his sky blue eyes.

"I'm Elijah, but please, call me Eli," he tells me, as the bell rings, announcing that we should be in class. "That's my Que to get to Bio," he adds, and turns and leaves, and makes his way to the science wing, and I was doomed for history class. 

* * *

><p>-Charlie's POV-<p>

I was minding my own business when I ran I ran smack dab into the only male cheerleader in this school, Khalon Snow. Honestly, I couldn't really stand him, and I was sure that the entire school knew it, and I think that was why the stupid coaches kept him on the team.

"So, Charlie," he began, as he adjusted his Titans gym bag, as he realized it was me.

"Don't bother, Fishface," I protest, as I knew what he was aiming for, and I didn't bother to hear what he was going to say. I didn't care.

"Well fine, but being fair, I was going to tell you, good luck at being Captain this year," he tells me, as he meets my eyes, and I snicker as though he held a chance. That was my Captain status, and I was going to keep it that way.

"I won't need luck, because, you and I both know who everyone would like to see as Captain, and it sure as the hell isn't you," I tell him, and roll my eyes, as the bell rings, and students hurry to get last minute things from their lockers, if they needed them.

"I guess we'll see about that," he protests to me, as we separate and head in the direction of our next classes, and damn, I was glad to be separated from him.

"Yeah, I guess that we will," I answer him back, as I turn around, and run again, yet into another boy, except this time, this boy looked rather 'emo' (if that is still a thing) and was sporting a band t-shirt. Yes, I recognized the band, but I wasn't a fan of them, and probably never would be. In my head, I try to recognize if I had known him or not, even though, I rarely ever payed attention to boys, because I would rather pay attention to the hottest girls on the Cheerios.

"Sorry," he states, though, I doubted he was.

"Whatever," I tell him, as I hurry to class, in which I was sure I was now going to be late, and a cheer captain could never be late, especially in the first week of classes, and with voting today after school.

I head for class, and that's when I hear someone using the old music room. The one that used to be used by the old school choir, or whatever, New Directions. I remember some history about it, being as my cousin, Quinn Fabray was in it. I just roll my eyes and head for class. I had other things to worry about. 

* * *

><p>-Jake's POV-<p>

It certainly felt funny being back in this school, after taking a year off. Normally, at nineteen, I would have graduated, and more than likely be attending college for something I was really interested in. However, this year, I'm going to focus on two things so I am able to do just that. One: my daughter, Viola, (though, my mother still says I should have named her Violet, instead of a character from a Shakespeare play), and two, my school work. I'm aiming for the Honor Roll.

"Excuse me," I hear someone speak to me, breaking me from who knows what, as I was the only one in the mathematical wing at the time. Or so, I had thought. It seemed odd, since, no one ever uses the words "excuse me" anymore.

"Yes, may I help you with something?" I ask, though, I was unsure as to answer him. For all I know, he could have been running late for class, as I was about to be. I get a glimpse of his sky blue eyes, and then turn my attention back to him.

"Geometry, Mr. Rubens," he tells me, as it appeared he had lost his manners, which didn't surprise me much around here. Anyways, I think for a moment, and then decide to answer him, as I figured where is room was, since it had been a while since I had his class.

"You're headed the right way, around the corner, and two doors on the left," I tell him, as I adjust my backpack, and get ready to head into my class, being as I was about to late.

"You might want to hurry up though, once you're late, he locks the door," I give him the heads up, and head inside for class, just as the the bell rings, and I head for my seat in the back. I preferred the back of the room, because, it was where you had the best place to not be distracted. If you were in front of the room, you were more than likely to picked for all of the answers.

I saw the judgmental students, as I pass. I didn't care. Then I saw the only seat available.

I had no idea who she was, but, she had already started the chapter, before Mrs. Palmer had even walked in. I found it odd, since, most of the class would moan and groan about the assignments, and spend later hours in the night to stress-fully get the work done.

"Are you new in class?" she whispers to me without taking her eyes off the page she was on.

"Sort of," I honestly answer her as I finally take out my book, and open up the page that was written on the board.

"What do you mean sort of?" she asks me confused, as she puts her pencil down for a moment.

"I took a year off for," I begin, as I gather what to say to her. I mean, I hadn't even gotten the blonde hair, blue eyed girls name. "Personal reasons," I finally tell her.

"Speaking of which, I've never seen you in this class either," I tell her, as I finally pull out my pencil and begin to work out my math problems.

"I just started this class, I was in accounting, but I decided I'd like this class better," she tells me happily, and then smiles. "I like being smart, unlike every teenager in this school," she adds, as she points out.

"I'm Jake," I tell her finally, as I finally worked out the first answer.

"Darcie," she tells me, as she pushes some of her loose blond hair out of her eyes, before she turns back to her textbook, and begins to write down some more answers. I do the same until the end of the class, and put my textbook in backpack, and head in the direction of my locker, and make a mental note to call home at lunch time, and see how Viola is doing.

As I head to my locker, I see that blue eyed boy walk into Mr. Evans's classroom, and shut the door behind him, so I figured that whatever it was that he had to talk to Mr. Evans about was rather important, and I carried onto my locker.

"Welcome back," I hear someone announce, as I get to my locker, so I can trade my text books for my other books that I would need for next class, and I realized, I had no clue who this person was.

"Thanks," I respond, as I continue to work on the books that I would need next.

"You don't remember me do you?" the person asks, as though, this hadn't phased her.

"No," I answered her honestly, though, I was sure if I wracked my brain enough, I would have probably gotten her name.

"Samantha Hem," she tells me with a smile on her face, and then closes her locker, as I guessed she had what she needed, and got ready to walk away. I wondered how she had known me, but I wasn't curious enough to ask.

"Oh yes, I think, I remember you now," I tell her, as I do the same that she had done, and shut my locker, as I placed my Advanced World Science book in my backpack, and place it, as I was getting ready to head for class.

"No, you don't, but I'll pretend you do," Samantha tells me, as she heads for class, her ash blond curls bouncing around, as she takes those steps. I was already with someone, but I was watching Sam, as she continued to walk towards her class. I doubted any memory of her would come back, and I pushed any worry aside.

That was until I walked by the "Team Spirit" wall, which featured fliers of anything McKinley High. Newspaper. Yearbook Community. Debate club. French club. You name it, and as I walked by, very briefly, I thought I had saw one I liked, and that one flier had said something about a Glee Club, but I couldn't be so sure. 

* * *

><p>Alright loves, that's the first set of intro's, and as you can see, not everyone has met Eli yet, but they will soon enough.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First, and foremost, thank you everyone who has left reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Secondly, sorry, I'm late for my weekly updates. So, for now, how does posting every Saturday sound? I'm not exactly as to what time I'll be posting, because of my crazy work schedules, but for now, it'll be our plan, excluding this Saturday, because, of this being a Thursday post.

Again, as always, if there is anything you see wrong with your character(s) please, don't be afraid to PM me about, and I'm sure we can fix it.

Okay, enough blabbing, and lets get to_ Introductions Part 2_.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Rowan's POV

As I head to the courtyard, I overhear Emily Chanson blab something about how Nick Crowowski, this seasons All Star QB would date her, or she would date him, or something like that. I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Emily dear, Nick won't sleep with you, anytime soon, he's basically the newest celebrity attending WM, and we'll throw in the fact that he's gay," I tell her loud enough, so her and her groupies would hear it.

"That's so not true. You're just jealous," Emily tries, as she looks at me, and then her groupies.

"Please, Nick is my neighbor, and trust me, I haven't seen anything great about him, or were you talking about the part where I mentioned he was gay?" I sarcastically reconsider what she was trying to get to.

"He's not gay," Emily tried again. At this point, I wasn't sure I would be able to get her to see it or not, but it was worth a shot.

"Fine, have it your way, but he's dating Khalon Snow," I tell her, as I begin to walk away, so I could enjoy the last few minutes of my lunch, before I could try to do whatever was next on my agenda.

"Bitch!" I hear one of Emily's groupies shout at me before I fell out of sight.

I enter the courtyard, and scout out the empty tables, in hopes that I would find one. So far, nothing. Unless, you want to count the make-out tree, which, was surprisingly empty today. As I'm about to head there, I check one more time to see if anyone had left. Then I had spotted it.

The table with only one person. It was a boy, I figured that much out, so I head over to the table, and try to sit with him. As I get closer, I see what he looks like, and I remember I had spotted him a couple of times earlier today.

"What book you reading?" I ask, as I stand behind him, and see that he's reading something.

"I've been lucky enough to get the Literature class that puts _Romeo and Juliet_ on top of they're list," he tells me, as he holds the book up to show me proof.

"Let me guess, you're Romeo," I guess, as I sit down beside him, and I saw that he didn't want me to, but he didn't say anything otherwise.

"Nope. I get to be Benvolio. Lucky me," he answers me sarcastically, and pretends to get back into reading the play.

"If it helps, by the looks of you, it would have been cliché, besides, you're not Chad Micheal Murray," I tell him honestly, as I finally look into those sky blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks me coldly, and I wondered if I should tell may actually be the first time, someone or something had me stuck on what I had meant to say. Then the words finally formed in my head.

"Well, the cute blond hair boys always gets Romeo, and we know how that ends up," I hear the words come out on their own, though, that was no where near what I had meant to say.

"I was referring to the Chad Micheal Murray part, but close enough, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class," he tells me as he gets up from where he was sitting, and places his messenger bag over his shoulder, and heads towards the school.

One way or another. I was going to find out his name.

* * *

><p>Sam Jensen's POV<p>

This year, I made it a goal to get my brother, and myself out of that house. Hell, we'd live in a hotel if we had to. People do that nowadays.

As I walk by the Team Spirit wall, I quickly scan through the fliers, not that it would matter, because, I had other commitments to tend to, and that was required. Looking at the board wasn't. Then I saw something that had featured a hand drawn flier for a Glee Club. It seemed interesting, but I wasn't definite about joining. If I did, I would have to figure out how to manage taking care of my little brother as well.

"Were you interested in joining?" I hear someone ask quickly.

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess," I answer him, as I shrug my shoulders slightly, and adjust my pack pack, showing I wanted to head for class.

"Well, if you ever decide, it's always open," he tells me, before I head off to class.

Okay, I admit, I was the one guy who didn't partake in any sports club, or really partake any action in class. I was just mostly quiet.

I enter my classroom, where I see what was the agenda for the day, and honestly, I had expected it at some point. It wasn't like I could really avoid it. Finally, I take the seat, yet again, at the back of the room, and realize that my lab partner would be this kid who I didn't know. I had memorized everybody, as I always do.

"Alright, so, this semester, we'll be having lab partners, inside and outside the classroom. Now, the person of your left, is your partner," Mrs. Williams announces, as she writes our name on the whiteboard.

"Alright, lets just get our introductions done. I'm Eli," the boy beside me tells me. Now it had dawned on me where I had seen this person before. He was in the hallway this morning, as I was headed to World History.

"I'm Sam," I briefly tell him, as he begins scribbling notes down.

"Like my cousin," he tells me, and then I wondered if Sam Evans was his cousin, because, I believe was the only other Sam in this school. I couldn't recall anyone else.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer him, as I was getting to the point that I had wanted to remain quiet again, and think.

"Well then, lets get to work," he tells me, as he starts to collect what we would need for this assignment.

"The sooner the better. I will you, I work better when I'm quiet. It helps me think," I tell him, as I look him in the face quickly.

"Sure, whatever works for you," he tells me, as he gets his pen and paper ready to observe what we would be needing results for.

* * *

><p>Caprice's POV<p>

I was already swamped with homework already, and I wasn't querulous. I would much rather do homework anyways. I mean, I didn't do anything after school, and I didn't really pay attention boys. My two aunts have even tried to get me to do something after school, or even hang with boys (Caprice, why don't you go to the boys soccer game, it might be fun. Caprice, there's a study group at the public library today after school.) You get the idea.

I focus back into the hallway, as I was headed to my locker, so I could get my books for my next class, and twenty feet away, I unexpectedly drop my books, and everything.

I wasn't embarrassed, but when you drop all of your books in a hallway full of students, it seems like the end of the world. They all stare at you, as though, you had dropped the books on purpose, and wonder if they should laugh at you or not.

"Here let me help you," I hear a boys voice announce, as he comes up to me, and bends over to help me. Then I notice his eyes. His brown eyes. I also noticed he didn't have an American accent, so I wondered if he was a host student.

"Thanks," I tell him, as though, the moment was awkward.

"Not a problem. I noticed the Spanish Honors books, so I assume you must be taking Honors classes," he tells me, as he finished handing me the books, and I noticed he still held two more books in his hands.

"Yes, all Honor classes this semester," I tell him honestly, and wondered why I was talking to him so much, since I didn't normally communicate with boys, and homework was my top priority.

"That's cool. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm intruding in on your classes," he tells me, as it seemed he was ready to leave for his next class. I at least wanted to know his name, in case, he wanted to study sometime.

"I'm Caprice," I finally tell him, though, I had no idea why. I wasn't planning on making him my boyfriend or anything.

"Nice to meet you, Caprice. I'm Daley," he tells me, and smiles, and as though, the bell knew the perfect moment, it had gone off, announcing to the school world that it was time to get to class, and pay attention as to what our teacher had to say.

Just as I was headed for my next class, which, was the only class I had that wasn't Honors, I turned and ran right into the only person in my gym class, I didn't want to run into. Charlie Davies.

"Watch it, Pilgrim," she states, as I run into her and she pushes me out of the way.

"My name isn't Pilgrim!" I detest to her, though, I knew it wouldn't do any good. She'd still call me that anyways, and then I noticed that she had her Santa Cruz – Murder Capital of the World black t-shirt on, and wondered how on earth she got away with wearing that to school. She was also wearing her Cheerios skirt, so I knew something was up.

"Yeah, whatever," she tells me, as we enter the girls locker room together, in which, I was sure she was planning a way for my death, as we walked in. As I just dropped off my backpack, and headed back to the gymnasium, I heard someone singing the words to _Carry onward my Way Son_, and just rather smiled, because, damn he was good.

"Kyemohr, seriously, this isn't May yet," I heard one of the boys announce, as they walked past the boy, and as well headed to the gymnasium. Then it dawned on me, as to what we would be doing today, and I had hoped that I wouldn't be on Charlie's team.

"I though it was good," I told him, though, I didn't bother telling him I didn't get the May part, in which, the other boy had told him it wasn't.

"Thanks," he tells me, as I head to the gymnasium to get ready for volleyball today.

Then I had realized, I had talked to two boys in one day, even though, technically, I didn't talk to the boy who was singing, and briefly talked to Daley for a moment, as he helped me gather my books I had dropped on the floor, and I hoped that this class was going to be over soon, because, I didn't want to spend all this time with Charlie.

A little while later class was finally over, and I couldn't be happier. One more class to go, and I would be home doing my homework, forgetting that I talked to the two boys. Or would I? After all I had talked to them at school, so technically, that wouldn't matter.

* * *

><p>Another set of Introductions done, and more people are starting to be introduced with Eli. So i should have one more set of introductions, and then auditions, which I will believe will also be set into two sets, Eli's and Sam's.<br>Until next time Loves. Also reviews would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the support on this story. I appreciate all of it.

**Eeliab8** – I don't mind long reviews. I love having to see what people think of each character. I think it makes reviews better to see what they are thinking.

**Riana Salvatore** – She hasn't met her yet, but if I have my thinking cap on correctly, Charlie will meet her love interest very shortly.

Any characters not met in this chapter will be in Auditions Part 1, which will be set with Elijah, and then Part 2 will be with Sam.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Callum's POV

Science was my class destination, and I was sure it was about to suck. I mean, who seriously had to learn science anyways. The planets rotate, stars are really tiny planets billions miles away, the sun comes up, the sun goes down. Rain is water. See everyone already knows things about science, so why do we need teachers who make sure we know this.

As I grab my stuff out of my locker, and stuff them in my duffel bag, I close my locker, and see my sister Darcie talking to some kid I hadn't seen before. I shut my locker, and head in there destination. It is then that I see that they're standing by the Team Spirit board.

"New boyfriend, Darc?" I ask sarcastically, and wink at her.

"He's helping me with my project for class," she tells me, and rolls her eyes. "Not that it matters, but this s Eli. Eli, my brother, Callum," Darcie tells the two of us, as I meet his blue eyes. I could already tell I didn't like this kid, if this was her new love interest, she was nuts.

"Like the Hobbit?" he asks, as I think he's mocking my shirt.

"Don't bash the Hobbit!" I snap at him, as a few students head towards their classes.

"I wasn't. Trust me. _The Hobbit_ has been my favorite book since I could remember. Peter Jackson the other hand, could have done way better with the movie, so I prefer the cartoon version of the movie," he tells me, though, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Well, I have science class to get to," I tell them as the bell rings, and I head in the direction of the science wing.

"Later Calm," Darcie shouts to me, as she announces the nickname she's had for me, since forever. I often wish she hadn't given me that nickname, and often, I wish I could tell her how I really felt about it, as I continue to my class, only thinking about orchestra rehearsal at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Daley's POV<p>

I liked her. That girl I had ran into earlier today. The only thing was, the depression and the anxiety was getting in the way. Or, I should say, I knew was going to get in the way.

As I reach the library, someone was standing alone by the doors, and singing words to a familiar song, and they sounded beautiful. I just wish I knew what they were singing for.

"You sound beautiful," I tell them, and smile quickly.

"Thanks. _Stairway_ is hard to keep in the right tone, so I'm practicing to get it right," he tells me, though, he looked offended I had interrupted him at the bridge of the song, or so, I thought it was the bridge. It had been a while since I had heard the song.

"What is it you're auditioning for?" I ask curiously, as I secretly promise myself that this would be the last question I ask. I was hoping that he would he would get that this was the last question.

"I'm auditioning for _Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_," he tells me happily, as though, he was confident he was going to get the part.

"I don't know anything about the show, but I hope you get it. You sound amazing," I re-assure him happily, as I adjust my backpack, and decide to officially head in the library, and pick up a copy of the book we were supposed to read for class.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," he tells me, as I meet his eyes quickly, and then I realize I had seen him earlier in one of my classes. Khalon, or something like that.

"You're welcome," I tell him and slip inside the library to get my copy of the book I needed.

I scan the books section, and find a copy of _the Giver_, and put it back. That was also when I ended up seeing another student from class, Charlie, I think that's what her name was. I just knew I had to try to avoid her. The last thing I needed was for her to give me an anxiety attack. I quickly grab the book again, and head to check it out.

"You dropped this," I hear someone tell me, as I turn around and see what it was that he was talking about. Then I see that it's my journal. My personal journal.

"Thanks," I tell him, as I take the journal back, and wonder how on earth it had fallen out of my bag, as I place it back in my bag, and try to escape the library, even though, it was free period, and I could technically stay in the library until the next class.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks, as checks out a copy of _The Auschwitz Escape_, and tucks it away as though, he were afraid to show people that he was reading a book about what I thought it was about.

"Not really," I tell him, as I tried to sound offended that he had found my personal journal. As he talked though, I found myself having a crush on this blue eyed boy. The problem is, I was straight, so why was I crushing on him?

"Since, we're rushing to introductions, I'm Daley," I finally tell him. It was sarcastic, but I wasn't sure if I had meant it that way or not. Maybe, it was a way to hear what he was going to say his name was, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm Eli," he tells me, as he looks over at someone or something else. Then looks back at me. "If you want to talk, I'm here to listen," he adds.

"Thanks, I'll remember that, Ice Man," I tell him jokingly, as I was sure I had just given him a new nickname, and I knew his name.

* * *

><p>Natalia's POV<p>

"Give me back my books!" I demand to Christen Edgewater, as she takes my books away from me. God, I hated her. At the same time though, I wanted to kiss her, if only for a second.

"I need them for class, and I'll return them later," she tells me, as she walks off towards her class that she was scheduled to be in next. That was when I saw a girl who I had recognized from one of my classes earlier walk by, and instantly, I was drawn to her.

"Murder Capital of the World?" I ask as I catch up with her, and act as though, I had just read her shirt for the first time, as I meet her eyes.

"What's up with everyone asking me that?" she asks sarcastically, as she places her backpack on the floor, by the location I was guessing was her locker.

"I was just reading it," I tell her, then wondered if I should tell her I get the reference. I decide not to tell her, and then push the thought aside, as though it had never appeared in my mind.

"Yeah, I bet you were," she tells me, as she grabs books, and puts them in her backpack, as this was the final class of the day, and then everyone would be headed to their last part of today. I watch as some of the girl soccer players walk by, and I wonder if there is anyone on the team worth crushing on this year. Being as I was a freshman, I doubted it, considering, I was crushing on this girl I was talking to. Or I should say. Trying to talk to.

"If you don't mind, I have class to attend, and I don't need nosy people like you in my way," she finally tells me, as she pulls out a copy of _Romeo & Juliet, _and then slams her locker shut.

"I was. Oh never mind," I tell her, as she pushes me out of the way, and heads towards her next class. I stand and watch until she fades out of sight, then annoy myself, thinking if I only knew her name, and make a mental plan to get her name by the end of the week.

"Alright now settle down, I know everyone is anxious to get to our assignments, so with that being said, I have randomly assigned you seats, and the person next to you, will be your partner for the rest of the semester, except for on quizzes, and individual projects," our teacher Mr. Atman announces at the class bell announces.

"So, to begin things off, we have Natalia Morris paired up with Khalon Snow," he announces, as he writes down the names on the whiteboard, and I wonder where the hell this Khalon person was. Then I saw everyone moving around trying to figure out where people were, and he was the only one on the right hand side up front who hadn't moved. I hated that I would be up front, but what could I do about it?

"Welcome to the front row," was all he had said to me, as I took a seat in the available seat beside him, and smiled. I was totally into girls, but damn, he was gorgeous. I think you use that word to describe boys. He opened his notebook, and that was when I saw he had scribbled LGBT meeting Mrs. Forester's room – 3:30. I just smile, because, I knew that at least someone else aside me was gay.

Finally class was done for at the end of the day, and I file out of the room, and head for my locker. I had no clue what this school was planning at the end of the day, but I knew I had things to do.

As I pass an empty looking room, I hear some one singing. I had no clue as to who it was, but they sounded great, and maybe, just maybe, I would stop to check it out. I turned around, and stood in the door frame of the music room, and I saw a boy maybe about six feet tall, blue eyes, and tanned blonde hair. I try to figure out if I had seen him earlier today or not, and I didn't think that I had, and then I go back to admiring him singing.

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ok we need to take in back in time_

_When music made us all unite_

_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_

_Am i the only one getting tired_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_

_Money can't buy us happiness_

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_

_Guarantee we'll be feelin' alright_

"You sounded good," I flirtatiously tell him, and smile, as I applaud him for his music. Though, I don't think he seemed to like it any. I couldn't help it, I just had to say something, even if it was a simple compliment.

"Thanks," he tells me with a smile, and then looks back down at the floor before he picks up his backpack, and places it on his shoulders, as though he wanted to leave all of a sudden. "I have to go," he adds, just before he leaves the room, and wonder why he had to leave so soon.

"Why do you have to go?" I ask, though, I doubted he heard me, because he kept walking. It was then that I had decided to follow him. I was curious.

It was then, that I had found out two things. One. He ended up at the auditorium, and two; the girl I had a crush on was there. It may have been stupid, but I was going to hang around, and found out what was going on, and without knowing, I was going to be a part of this. Whatever it was.

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure I like the ending so in Eli's POV I may change it a bit.<br>Everyone is slowly starting to meet Eli, and crushes are starting to form all before things begin, which may or may not be a good thing.  
>Song credit: <em>Price Tag <em>- Jessie J.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again everyone. I appreciate all the support.

**Eeliab8** – my dear, it's quite okay that you're late for reviewing. I can relate to busyness.

**Localxmusicxjellybean** – I'll think about it. It does sound like a good idea for Sectionals.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Auditions Part 1 – Eli's POV

As I enter the auditorium, I'm shocked to see what I see. I saw a few scattered students talking amongst themselves about who knew what. I sure as hell didn't, and suddenly I had no emotion as to what to feel. Happiness. Guilt. Quickly, I pushed it aside, and headed up on stage.

What would I say? I didn't want to make an idiot of myself, and being as I had already met students that weren't on my side as it was, I would have to be cautious. Finally, I had pushed that aside as well.

"Thanks for showing up. I had no idea, even a few students would seem interested in this," I began, and sighed heavily, and then paused as I had no idea what I had wanted to say. I was nervous, happily, and well loss of words at the same time.

"Can we just start already? I have other things to do, other listen to talk about nothing," one of the girls in the front row asked sarcastically, and then rolled her eyes. I was guessing she was the one I had seen earlier. That was all I could recall of her. I knew it wasn't the girl who had called me Chad Michael Murray earlier, and compared to this girl, I had wished I could see her again.

"Sure, but trust me, you have to serious about wanting to do this, or else, leave now, and I won't bother even consider it. I have reasons as to doing this, and having bitchy people in this group isn't on top of the list," I tell her, as I take off my hoodie, and throw it on the opposite side of where I'm standing.

"Do we need to do introductions or anything?" she asks me sarcastically, as she walks on stage, and adjusts her cheer leading skirt, as though, she was trying to make a statement of something. I sigh heavily, and shake it off, as I look at the rest of the few students who were there.

"If you'd like," I tell her, as I show her the various students who were there, and then step aside, so she would be able to take the stage.

"I'm Charlie Davies, and I'll be covering Avril's _Wish You Were Here_," she announces proudly, as we heard the door in the back of the auditorium open, and saw someone else walk in, and take a seat in the back, and I had wished they had seated themselves closer, because, I wanted to see who it was, if I knew them. A part of me wanted it to be Sam, but in a way, I didn't. At least not yet.

"Well thank you," I tell her, as I try to get this going. I knew she didn't like me, and chances were, I doubt that she was going to like me any less anyways.

"I didn't even finish the song!" she protests, and then rolls her eyes, as she doesn't even look at the audience.

"In reality, you don't even need to sing a full song," I answer her back. "When it comes to auditions, you get a least a minute and a half," I add before she says anything else, in which, I knew would be coming any time soon.

"This isn't over," she tells me, in a tone that told me she had meant it.

"That's fine, but tomorrow the list will be up," I tell her as she walks away, and starts showing off her cheer leading skirt again. Gees. What was up with this girl anyways? I think to myself that maybe the group would get her to open up. I had hoped so, as I watched her leave, and the way that she sang her cover had left me haunted.

I sigh again.

"Alright, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to go all Norman Bates on her," I tell the few students who stuck around. I was glad of that, but in a way, I wasn't. I realized it had made me a hypocrite from what I had said at the beginning.

"That's okay. We're here because we want to be. Every group in high school has drama, if they didn't, it wouldn't be an after school thing," I hear someone announce from somewhere in the group. I couldn't locate them, so I had no idea who it was. I just knew that they had a males voice, and I was kind of happy to hear another male in the auditorium besides myself.

"Are you auditioning?" I ask, even though, I was sure that he was.

"Yes, and I'm Jacob McKellar," he tells me as he stands up in the center of the isle, and I debate with myself how on earth he had seemed familiar, then as he stepped further, I remembered how I had seen him. He was the one that helped me find my class earlier, and I made a mental note of how much of a jerk I had been to him.

"I'll be performing _There's a Place for Us_ by Carrie Underwood," he mentions, as he walks up on the stage, and stands center stage. I could tell that this teenager was serious, and really wanted to be a part of this. He took a deep breath, and then had begun to sing.

_There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in close your eyes and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Yes there's a place for us there's a place for us._

Damn he was wonderful. I had no reason as to why to put him in. I was happy with the decision, and I was hoping that Sam would be as well. If I had enough people, I was sure that I would be able to convince him to do this. After all, this was the reason I had wanted to do this, and had placed the fliers up. This was the reason why a few students had showed up.

"Again, thank you," I tell him, as he does a cute bow to everyone in the auditorium, and then walked down the side steps, and headed back to where he was sitting, so he could collect his school materials.

"I'll be here tomorrow, though, I may be a little late," he speaks up, as though it were important, and I liked his determination. If we had enough people, I was going to like the idea of him being captain, and I didn't care who was against that.

"Okay, as I told Charlie, the list will be posted tomorrow," I tell him, and then I watch him as he leaves, and again, I make a mental note to be nice to him after this. I would have to.

"Alright, that makes two auditioners, who's next?" I announce, as I wait for someone to volunteer. "No one?" I ask, as I giggle a little. Still no one. "Okay, well, I'm thinking of a number, and the first person to get it right goes," I tell them, as I try to make this a game. I had no clue why, since this was high school, and I doubted games of this kind were cool anymore. I couldn't help it though. The number game was something that dad and I had done. Mostly in the summer when we would go to the ice cream bars, and neither one of us would know what flavor we had wanted, so he'd create a number in his head, and the closest you were, you got to go first, and pick the first flavor that popped in your head. That worked until I was old enough to understand, that he never really had a number in his head, and that it was an excuse for not to take forever with choosing a random flavor.

Then I tone back into reality.

"Sixteen," a girl in the back had finally guessed.

"Keep guessing," I told them, as my fathers accent slipped into my head.

"Two," a boy in the front row guessed, and I had made a mental note to pretend that the next guesser was correct, as my father would do.

"Twenty four," was the next guess, and I had told them that they were correct. I had no idea why. Maybe it was because it was my fathers favorite TV show, and I couldn't stand it, though, I would watch it with him.

"Come on up, you're the next one on stage," I tell her, as she gets up and walks on stage. She was the second girl to perform today, and I was happy. This would make my fourth person, if I was lucky. I noticed her dress looked different from what most girls would wear today, and I was glad that she was different, and I don't mean that in a bad way.

"I'm Mackenna Valentine , but you can call me Kenny, or Rose, anyways, I'll performing _Clarity_ by Zedd," she announces, and as she begins to sing, I look around the room, and I see that the boy in back had come closer to the front. I noticed he had a Cheer leading outfit on, and I couldn't help but wonder who had convinced him to do it, then realized, if it was his thing, than so be it. I had also wondered when or if he was going to audition.

A row in front of him, I had noticed someone else, and I couldn't help but notice he was reading something, and wondered what it was. He seemed lightly tanned, and I wanted to know more about him, and hoped in time that I would. He had reminded me of Gregorio Hernandez, a Spanish – American boy I had a crush on when I was younger, but had never told him, because, I knew that he wouldn't feel it. I just shrug it off, and zone back into reality.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I ask, as I had already forgotten. Not that I had wanted to, it just happened when I saw that boy.

"McKenna," she tells me with a smile, and then winks, and then turns to head back to get her school equipment, and then heads for home, or I assume that's what's going on. I could be wrong, since I had no idea what she did after school.

"I'll go next," the cheer leader boy offers, as he raises his hand.

"Alright, come on up," I tell him, and the way the students in the auditorium react, I would have guessed that he was rather popular, and I wondered what his name was, or if he was the schools Golden Boy, since every school has one.

"Do I really need to introduce myself?" he asks the last few remaining students, as he made eye contact with them, especially, the boy who I wanted to know. "Anyways, for those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Khalon Snow. That aside, I'm covering _Chandelier _by Sia," he tells us, as he begins to sing, and I couldn't take my eyes off of that boy.

"Thank you. I hope you vote me in, or whatever it is that you do," he tells us, as he finishes, and then does the V like the logo of _the Voice_. I had to love his sense of humor.

"We're not _the Voice_, but you get my vote," I answer him back jokingly, as I meet his eyes, and then smile. I also realized I couldn't judge him. He was funny, he was cute, and could sing. Sometimes, being a gay teenager sucked, other times, it may have it's advantages. I watched as he sat back down in his seat where he was, and I could make a mental note to talk to him later, since we only had a few auditions left. Well two, since I was holding my song until later.

When the boy that had reminded me of Greg, had stood up, and came on stage. I guess this was when stage freight had gotten the best of him, because, he started to say who he was, and then announced that he was sorry instead, and ran off stage. I imagined in my head that he was a good singer, and I had to figure out a way to get him to join this club. He just had to. Otherwise, this would be a very failed attempt to start something, and then get no where with it.

Now all that remained was the girl, and myself, and I would have rather had her go first.

"Thank you for all of this, I really think it's need to bring a club back to McKinley, and I don't care if we don't get anywhere with this," she tells me happily, as though, she'd been happily over caffeinated on coffee or something.

"You don't have to drink coffee, do you?" I ask her curiously, even though, I was in hopes that she would say no.

"Doctor Pepper is my coffee," she tells me, and smiles.

Then I realized it. Shit. Was this girl hitting on me? I hoped not, because, I would have to break her heart.

"Only, if you're willing to give me your number," she tells me, as she winks at me.

_Shit. I was trapped. _

"Well lets move on, shall we?" I avoid answering her response, as I wait for her tell me her name and what song she was going to cover. I calculated in my head, that this was now five people who had auditioned, even though, the boy who had ran out, hadn't sang, I had remembered where I knew him from, and I was going to get him to open up, and then there was myself. Maybe, my calculations were wrong, but that would be enough to convince Sam.

"Well I'm Talia Morris, and I'll be auditioning with _Wish You Were Here_ by Avril Lavigne," she tells me, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was in any case related to Charlie. They both seemed to audition with the same song, and I wondered if they knew each other yet. Then I figured out why she was in back when we started.

It was because of Charlie. This girl had a crush on my enemy. This would be interesting, and I knew that I would put Talia's name down on the paper.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall you just walk through it_

_And I remember_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

"Well, I won't give you my number, but I will make sure you get your name on that list," I tell her after she finishes, and heads down the steps to get her materials. She would be perfect for this group, especially when Charlie and her would be in the same room. After she leaves, I write her name down on the paper as I had everyone else.

Then I saw Khalon still hanging around, and wondered what he was still hanging around.

"What are you still hanging around for?" I ask wondering, as I sit down, and hang my legs over the side of the stage.

"I heard everyone else sing, who was auditioning, and I haven't heard you sing yet," he tells me with a smile, and looks me right in the eyes.

"I'm not auditioning!" I protest, and wonder if I say that, if he'd leave. I was going to sing, but I wanted to sing in private, as I always had.

"Oh really?" he questions me again, as he looks in the eyes again, only this time, he asks me as though it was something else that was on his mind.

"Yeah, and now that auditions are over, I have to get home, and do homework," I tell him, as he was starting to annoy me, and was starting to change how I felt about him a few minutes ago.

"Just one song, and I'll leave," he tells me. "Matter of fact, I'll hide, so you don't even know I'm here," he tells me, and something in his voice tells me I should believe him, so I walk stay where I am, and then close my eyes, so I won't see where he went.

Then the lights went out, and then back on, like at the beginning of a play, and I guessed that was my cue, as I began to sing.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here. _

Then applause, as Khalon had walked out of the AV room in the back of the auditorium, and walked down to where I was.

"See that wasn't so bad?" he tells me in a form of a question, and picks up his messenger bag, and places it on his shoulder.

"Hey wait," I shout out, as to get his attention, and I see him, an run to catch up with him, so I could talk with him further. I was into him, and that was that. I couldn't see myself with anyone else, as cliché as that sounded for someone in high school.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" I ask as I catch up with him, and I hoped that he was a coffee drinker. If not, I didn't know what else to ask.

"I don't drink coffee, but, the November Cafe is open, and they serve great food and stuff," he tells me, as he smiles, and then looks back at me. "So, that would be a yes," he adds, as we walk out of the auditorium together.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter we'll see some more auditions, in which will be told in Sam's POV, and in usual Glee tradition not every one will be a part of the group at once, so don't worry if your character (s) don't make appearances in auditions. They will be in there. Also, in the next chapter I'll reveal who comes back.<p>

We found out some more about Elijah, which may or may not be why he acts the way he does.

Does anyone have any names for the new group? If so, send them my way, and I'll throw them in a drawing, and then poll, and the winning name will get an exclusive sneak peek at an upcoming POV of their character.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late delay in posting everyone. No I didn't give up on this story, I couldn't afford to abandon Eli and everyone else. Holiday hours had picked up, and in between, I had lost the internet, and I have finally gotten it back. So that aside, lets get back to where we were.

Sadly, however, this won't be much of a chapter, it's more of a filler, but at least it's something.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Eli's POV

I think back to my date with Khalon last night, as I pick up my backpack, and head for the car. Yes, he was a great person, but he wasn't my type, though, I doubted I would be able to tell him that. I wasn't ready to tell him about my past or what had happened before I came here. No one wants to date a boy whose father is in prison.

I zone back into reality, as Khalon comes up behind me, holding out a DVD of _Guardians of the Galaxy. _

"Does tonight sound good?" he asks me, as he places the DVD down in my locker, and waits for me to answer, and I argue in my head if I should or not. Again, I had wanted to tell him no, but I didn't want to break his heart either, so I sign, and come up with answer that had fit in my head.

"I have rehearsals tonight, but sure, that would be great," I tell him, as he smiles, and then turns to head towards his class, and I was relieved to see him leave. I watch as he walks, and I think of how I'm going to let him down gently. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hi Eli," I hear Jacob McKellar greet me, as he walks by my locker. I felt bad, because, it took me a little bit to remember what his name was, and I think he was about to tell me when I remembered it, which to me was a good save.

"Hi Jake," I answer back, as I shut my locker, and pick up my backpack and get ready to head for class.

"Do we have rehearsals or auditions today?" he asks wondering, as the class bell rings, and I wonder on second thought if I should skip class, or attend it. Today, seemed more like a read in the library type of day, and I wondered how long it would take before it ended up getting around to Sam.

"Yeah, we have auditions today after school, only this time in the music room," I answer him, as I finally decide in what I'm going to do.

"Okay thanks, I'll see if I can get any more students to attend," he tells me, as he heads in the direction of his next class, and I head in the direction of the library, where I would challenge myself to see how much of _Percy Jackson_ I could get through.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV<p>

"What do you mean someone covered the same song as I did?" I yelled angrily at one of the students who were at the stupid singing club yesterday.

"Yeah, they did, now please get over it," they tell me, and I try to figure out the name of the person who had told me, and honestly, no name had come to mind. Oh well. It didn't really bother me any how, as long as they didn't steal my spotlight.

As I got ready for class, I saw Rowan Collins walk by with Elijah, and quickly buried myself, as to look busy. I didn't want anything to do with that brat, even if it did include us being in the same music thingee together. I didn't like him, and I was sure that he knew that without me saying anything. After I shut my locker, I walk past the auditorium, and here that orchestra is already warming up, and would shortly be in swing, as would the rest of the classes that we had.

"Charlie, wait up!" I hear someone call out, and I realized it sounded like Elijah, in which, I wasn't happy to hear. I would have been happier had he kept walking to class.

"What do you want, Prince Goffrey?" I ask him, as I was sure he had earned the nickname. "I have class to get to," I add before he can get anything out, and I get ready to leave when he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I take it, I earned the most hated characters name of _Game of Thrones_, in which, I'm surprised you know, anyways getting to the point, before we have to get to class," he begins, and I kind of tone him out. Then I heard his last part. "We're looking for some more members for Play it Again,".

"Wait. What?" I ask, as I sound confused. Had I heard him correctly?

"We need some more members, and auditions are held today after school in the music room," he tells me happily, as all tension seemed to be phased out between us for a moment or two. Then I thought, I had someone in mind.

"Yeah, I got that, but what the hell is Play it Again?" I ask more coldly this time.

"It's the name of our group," he tells me, as he leaves to head in the direction of the theater department, and I wondered why suddenly he seemed to have a better attitude around me, than he had the other day, but I still didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Evan's POV<p>

_We're out in the gutter now_

_With cigarettes and alcohol_

_Life catch you and it beat you down_

_And throw your back against the wall_

_Singing oh, oh_

_It's funny how your life can change_

_And turn around on a dime_

_Yeah, it can take you down the darkest lane_

_Then lead you into better times _

"You seem fine singing alone in the music room before the school day is over," I hear Mr. Evans announce, as he entered the music room, and short of jumped me. After all the room was quiet, and no one was in there until I showed up, and now Sam of course.

"Thanks," I tell Mr. Evans truthfully, as he comes in and sits down on a stool, which had obviously been abandoned a while ago.

"So why did leave auditions yesterday?" he asks me curiously, as he writes down names of who was already in the group, and I recognized a couple of them. Maybe, I should leave while I have the chance. That was until I saw the picture of Finn.

"I got nervous, I guess," I tell him honestly, and then he noticed that I was looking at the picture of Finn, and he smiled at me quickly.

"He was my cousin," I tell Sam, as it went quiet for a moment, and I was glad that he didn't do the entire "I'm sorry" crap. I hated when people told me that, and not only because of Finn's death, but for the other thing. The thing that every gay person who comes out, shouldn't have to face. Being kicked out of their parents house when they come out.

"He'd be proud, matter of fact, he probably is, anyways, go write your name on the board," he tells me, as he hands me the whiteboard marker, and I take it, and write my name on the board. Maybe, this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

So how many students did we have now? For this glee club, I mean. I had finally seen what Eli had meant when he said that we could do this, and honestly, I was happier than any of my _Star Wars_ fan-fictions I had been reading. Maybe, I'd start reading _Back to the Future_ fan-fictions next.

I put that thought in mind when someone I hadn't seen in any of my classes walked in wearing a Gamers hoodie, and a violin case, and honestly, I had no idea what to think, but I couldn't label him like that. Before I can say anything he opens up his violin case, and begins to play something I didn't recognize.

Then I had to stop him. "We're show choir, not Orchestra. We're looking for singers," I tell him, but he doesn't look phased by what I had said.

"I think we should give him another try, it wouldn't hurt, and you said we needed more members," I hear Elijah remark, as he enters the room. Well, it was true, so I nod, and he does as he was granted, and I hear him play his violin, and right when I thought that he was about to a repeat of what he had done before he starts singing. Then eventually ended up rapping. Damn! This kid was talented.

"What's your name?" I find myself asking as he puts his violin away, and seems relieved that someone let him do that.

"Callum Torrinson, Sir," he tells me, as he goes and takes a seat beside where Elijah is sitting, and I wonder if he was aware that this is only auditions, and the first group meeting would be later in the week. I didn't want to say anything though.

Later, someone else walked in. A girl this time, and I assumed that Elijah knew her, because when she called in Chad Michael Murray, he seemed the smile, and I wondered if those two were a couple. I couldn't but wonder who else was going to show up, because it was close to the end of audition time, and I had papers and tests to grade.

"Are you auditioning?" I ask her hopefully, as her and Elijah were talking. If she wasn't maybe, I could get Elijah to convince her of joining, since we're half way to being where we were back when I was in the group, and not directing it.

"Can I sing whatever?" she asks me, as she gets up, and stands front and center of the music room, and decide to sing her heart out.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Oh Yeah_

_I'm the one and only princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"Should she write her name on the board, or should I do it?" Elijah asks teasingly, as she finished, and I could only wonder if Avril was the comeback of this music group. If that was what it was going to be, than so be it. Heck, I could even remember when I had a crush on Avril. Then I gave her whiteboard pen so she could write her name on the board, and we would see her tomorrow at our first rehearsal.

"So, is she you're girlfriend?" I ask as Elijah enters the house finally, and comes into the living room.

"Eww Sam, not sounding like a sexist pig, but you should know by now I don't do girls, I'm into boys," he protests to me, and I wonder if I crossed a line, considering how I know that his father did sick things to him. I didn't want him to think I was trying to be his dad. Suddenly that was when he snapped.

"Please don't father me. I don't need it, you of all people would know that!" he snaps before he leaves to go to his bedroom upstairs, and made a mental note as to give him or something of the sort, and I figured it wasn't my place to tell him to talk to me. Just at that moment, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hi Mr. Evans, is Elijah home?" the boy asks, as I see that he's still wearing his cheerios uniform. I couldn't keep him on the porch, so of course I let him in. "We're studying together, since I have a test to prep for," he adds.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his bedroom. It's the second door on the left," I tell him, and watch the boy head upstairs. I wondered, but I wasn't going to ask. A few minutes later, as I start to grade my students paper, I hear another knock on the door. I get up, and wonder who it could be, and get up to see who it is.

"Hello Blaine," I greet as he stands on the porch with his suitcase in hand. "Welcome back, and boy, and I glad that you're here," I tell him, as I embrace him in a hug. Maybe, just maybe this would be the answer to helping out with everything from Glee club to helping my cousin trust some one again.

* * *

><p>So Blaine came back (no Blam-ship intended). We know a little more of Eli's past, and Elijah may still be dating Khalon.<br>Songs are _Utopia_ - Daughtry _Thrift Shop -_ Lindsay Sterling & Tyler Ward, _Girlfriend_ - Avril  
>I promise to update quicker next time, and reviews would be lovely.<p> 


End file.
